Cuddle on the Couch
by Prue2146
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup are nestled on the couch after a long work day when unexpected company shows up and she puts them in their place for teasing her.
1. Chapter 1

She was curled tightly into my chest, he breathe warmed the fabric of my shirt just over my chest. Her legs were hooked around mine and her eyes were closed. The couch wasn't all too big but it could hold us like this. The day had been hard and long, I was grateful as ever that it was over. She wasn't asleep, her eyes were closed and fluttered every so often. Her delicate hands brushed the collar of my shirt between her fore and middle finger. I had to pull my chin in to look at Astrid, kissing her temple and laying my cheek on her head. There wasn't anything to say and there was nothing worth saying. This was worth a thousand words. The air was still with only background noise of the ceiling fan in a lull and our steady breathing. My back was against the backing of the coach and twisted around her small frame. My hand that slid its way under her shirt brushed soft circles on the exposed skin of her hip and my left arms curled underneath her. Her breasts were flush up against my ribs and radiated an astonishing warmth .My mind wandered, as well as hers but always fell right back down to the strong stubborn woman tucked away into me. Never would she allow someone else to get close to her, loving Astrid was a privilege and I had the honor of being hers.

"Sleepy?" I craned my neck in to see her again. She didn't open her eyes,

"Hm." She shook her forehead that was pressed under my collar bone and moved her arm to hook under and around my shoulder. Her left leg hitched around my thigh and her heel dug into the back of my knee. Her back was almost off over the end of the couch, she couldn't be that comfortable.

"Wanna move to my bed?" I said at a relatively normal volume. Astrid's hand went to my neck and took a breath to respond when the door knob clicked and it swung open.

"Who's up for some Chinese?" Tuff stepped in and paused first in what was probably shock and that turned into a cheeky grin. Snotlout, Legs and Ruff came in behind him.

My head shot up and my eyes rolled up to the ceiling in blatant annoyance and Astrid jolted in shock and twisted her neck to look at the motley crew of uninvited guests.

"HAHAAA Astrid, I didn't know you a cuddler?" Snot teased, standing right of Tuff's lanky shoulder. Astrid groaned and I felt her muscles tense.

'I am going to kill them. Bury them in the back court yard. Good plan.' I thought as Astrid pulled away from me in an awkward. It was awkward to get up from the tangled position we were in and with Toothless lying down at the foot of the couch.

"HOT." Ruff called from the back with a dark cackle. Toothless jumped up and ran in circles around Tuffnut who held a steaming bag of takeout in his hand. His muscle tee had some obnoxious band cover on it and the name was blocked out by his dreds. He looked like that guy that would live playing video games in his parents' basement, oh wait.

Astrid fumbled up and helped me up as well.

"The fearless Astrid Hofferson loves having some cuddles with the fish bone." Ruff spoke initially to her and then to Toothless as he pat the dogs head. There was a round of chuckles and an audible

"Closest they get to the real thing." From none other than the sickening Snotlout. I saw Astrid cringe, her shoulders raise and her fists clench. Tuff was preoccupied laughing and glancing behind him at his sister to notice the punch that swung right past him and dug into Snotlouts nose. The laughing stopped and Astrid's booming bark filled the small apartment.

"THAT 'fishbone' is my boyfriend and he means more to me than any of you do and I will do with him what I want. If you have something to say about what we do- look at Snotass over there." Snot was hunched over with a steady stream of blood coming out of his nose. He did deserve it and if she didn't get him, I would have.

"Sorry, Astrid." Ruff called over her brother and Snot. She smiled, calling on the favor of being friends to not get the brunt of it. Astrid looked at her and dismissed it. She leaned into Snotlout and said into his ear, still loud enough for us all to here.

"And just to make you feel better about yourself: We fucked before you got here." Tuffnut bounced with a loud 'OOOOOHH'.

"She told you!" He said to Snot and shut up immediately when Astrid and I glared at him. Astrid put them back in their place. As annoyed as I was I still felt proud of her? She grinned at Snots noticeable pain and backed up towards me. We didn't do anything before they got here, however, that's the first thing on my o-do once they get out.

"How did you even get in here? I thought I had changed the lock?!" I demanded from Tuff.

"Oh- ha, funny story actually. A buddy of mine changed the lock." He pat his pocket.

 _'Remember to take that away and change the lock AGAIN. Or better yet, Hiccup, move to another state.'_

There was a silence, and Toothless' tail thumped in the wood floor. Astrid rolled her shoulders and turned to look at me. We mirrored the same annoyed but contented look as she politely told ever one to shove it.

"So," Tuff started, holding up the bag as Toothless sat at his feet, wagging his tail for the food inside of it. Astrid took it from his hand.

"Thank you." She winked with a shrug and turned him around for the door, leading them out.

"Bye guys." Ruff called back as Astrid closed the door. I didn't say anything but had a wonderful feeling about what she was going to do next. Dumping the food on the coffee table she leaned into her hip and looked at me.

"C'mon, let's do this." she grabbed my hand and dragged me past the kitchen towards my room.

"Don't you mean 'do it'?" Why did I insistently think I was funny? On the other hand, we now have free dinner after this.


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid fell flat onto her stomach with an 'umph', finally being able to relax her lower half. Her bangs stuck to her hot forehead and loose tresses clung to her lower back. Hiccup hit the mattress just next to her on his front as well and swung an arm over her.

"I wouldn't complain- huff- if we were interrupted more often-huff- now that I know this is the result." Hiccup leaned up to curl around Astrid, his shaky legs still made it difficult to steady himself as he placed kisses all along her back.

"Yeah. I'll get right on that- planning." Astrid huffed a laugh and brushed some hair out of her face. She propped herself up on her right palm to her forehead and rolled her eyes at herself. "What do we even call that? Revenge sex?" She looked out down through the corner of her eye to see Hiccup. His head of sweat soaked russet hair stuck up all around as a secondary result of their rigorous love making. He chuckled and her skin turned cold with gooseflesh under the tickle of his hot breathe.

"I would look at it more as keeping your word." He nuzzled his forehead right in between her shoulder blades. Astrid regained feeling in her arms and legs and groaned as she pushed up and off the bed. Hiccup slapped her backside playfully and laughed as he rolled onto his back. Astrid swatted him on the side of his head and searched around for her shirt somewhere on the floor.

Hiccup watched her slip a different t-shirt over her head, stopping just on top of her breasts. His brilliant green eyes scrapped over every inch of her still exposed skin until she loosened the rumbled fabric to fall back down her body. Slipping on her underwear she looked at her still-dazed boyfriend as he blanketed her still bare legs with his gaze.

Astrid bent down slowly and picked up a pillow that got strewn away in the haze of their rutting. With a sharp flick of her wrist the pillow was thrown onto Hiccups face. He groaned in defeat and she could hear the smile on his face.

"Are you gonna stay here butt naked or get some of the Chinese food on the coffee table?" Astrid put her hands on her hips in amusement as Hiccup tried to untangle himself from the sheets. He got up on his side of the bed and with an intentional 'grrr' from the back of her throat, Astrid went to the kitchen.

X X X

Astrid had her feet propped up on the coffee table, she sat forward on the couch, chopsticks in hand and shoveling a mountain of lo mane into her mouth.

"Eh- he-hem." She heard the wood floor boards creek under foot in the kitchen. Astrid turned to her left towards the kitchen. Noodles nearly flew out of her mouth and could have been up her nose at the surprising sight, standing out like a full moon.

Hiccup looked behind his shoulder at the very stunned Astrid.

"Something wrong?" His cheeky gapped-toothed smile didn't help the lewdness of the situation.

Astrid swallowed and clasped a hand over her mouth to suppress her laughter. Hiccup was clad in the very definition of 'butt naked'. His toned butt cheeks were on full display as he rummaged through the bag of greasy take out. Astrid couldn't hold back her laughter and he turned around and held a Tupperware container in front of himself that just barely concealed him from view.

"I don't understand why you're laughing. Ten minutes ago you couldn't get enough of all this." He alluded to his entire behind with a sway of his free hand. Her laughter grew louder as she hugged her sides, still holding her carton in one hand.

"NOT IN THE KITCHEN" She burst out as her cheeks burned red and her lungs squeezed from oxygen deprivation. Hiccup turned back around so that his butt was facing her again, as if he were inspecting the minimalistic kitchen.

"We've done it here before." He said as innocently as can be and Astrid rolled onto the couch laughing.

Hiccup waited for her to look up and have her eyes follow him as he went to go get a fork, therefore, lowing the only barrier between her eyes and him. He held the fork between his lips as he opened the container and leaned up against the counter. Astrid clamped her hands over her eyes.

"GO PUT SOME PANTS ON. THAT"S DISGUSTING." She said, catching some words in her throat and giggling. Hiccup looked down.

"No, no. I think the word is 'impressive'." He corrected, tossing the container back on the counter and disappearing to go put on some pants.

"Loki dammit." Astrid ran her fingers through her bangs and adjusted the messy bun on the top her head. When Hiccup reappeared he didn't say a word and sat next to Astrid on the couch. There was a moment of silence.

"That was fun-"

"Shut it, Haddock." Astrid slapped a single palm to his face despite her own giggling.


End file.
